


Wspominki

by Evenesce (Halliah)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mam feelsy przez finał, Myślenie o przeszłości, Simoncentric
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliah/pseuds/Evenesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon nie przepadał za rocznicą Powstania. '' Nie przepadał '' to za mało powiedziane,  ale był Apostołem,  miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż rozpamiętywanie przeszłości (tylko czemu mu to nie wychodziło?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wspominki

Zdanie proroka o dniu Powstania było dobrze znane. Większość jego zwolenników zgadzała się całkowicie. Pozostali milczeli, uśmiechali się sztucznie albo znikali na czas radosnych obchodów. Simon, jako jeden z apostołów, co roku brał udział w święcie. Na początku było ciężko, pamiętał twarz swojego ojca, gdy mówił co zrobił matce. W czasie modlitwy często mrugał i cały czas pilnował by nie załamał się mu głos. Gdy zakończyli, Nieumarli dziękowali za wspaniale odprawienie tego ''ważnego dla wszystkich święta przygotowywującego do Drugiego Powstania''. A on sobie gratulował utrzymania pozy. Robił się w tym coraz lepszy. Pomyśleć, że dopiero śmierć nauczyła go dobrze kłamać. Dzięki temu każdy kolejny rok robił się coraz prostrzy.

Rutynę zmieniło pojawienie się Amy. Cudownej, wiecznie uśmiechniętej Amy w jej cudacznych sukienkach. Simon polubił ją od początku, a pokochał gdy dzień po rocznicy przyszła do niego z butelką wódki. Udawali pijanych, by mógł powiedzieć prawdę. Starał się robić to obiektywnie, nie chciał by jego zdanie jakoś wpłynęło na jej wybory. Dopiero gdy skończył, a ona objęła go mocno i zaczęła szeptać ciche, uspokajające słowa, zdał sobie sprawę, że drży. Siedzieli tak, w jego pokoju, na jakimś starym kocu, przytuleni. Simon uspokoił się po chwili i odsunął od dziewczyny. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć jej w oczy. Zobaczył jak się podnosi, był pewien że go zostawi. Amy jednak przesunęła się bliżej i złożyła delikatny pocałunek na jego czole. Podniósł wzrok, a ona uśmiechnęła się smutno. Nigdy więcej o tym nie rozmawiali, ale od tej chwili dziewczyna była niczym jego wesoły cień. Zawsze gdzieś się koło niego kręciła. Gdy zostali odesłani do jej rodzinnego miasta Simon odetchnął z ulgą. Inni apostołowie mięli się zająć obchodami, gdy on szukał Pierwszego. 

Cmentarz wydawał się mu dziwnym miejscem na spotkanie, pasował jednak do poczucia humoru Amy. Zastanawiał się kim będzie ten jej cudowny przyjaciel. Usiadł na jednym z nagrobków i czekał. Miał czas, poszukiwania nie powinny być trudne. Było to ważne zadanie, a zarazem bardzo proste. Większość Nieumarłych chętnie korzystała z okazji by opowiedzieć o swym Powstaniu. Cicho westchnął i zaczął się modlić. Nie było chyba lepszego miejsca niż cmentarz, skąd pochodził Pierwszy, na modlitwę za ofiarę tej pamiętnej nocy. 

Obiad u Walkerów był dziwną parodią '' Poznajcie mojego chłopaka ''. Dużo czasu upłynęło odkąd zjadł normalny posiłek z rodziną. Na początku nie było źle, trochę niezręcznie, ale dawali radę. Później zjawili się łowcy. Simon byłby naprawdę dumny, gdyby nie to że już wiedział. Znalazł go.

Poinformował o wszystkim proroka. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć wcześniej? Kieren był inny (był tak piękny). Zwłaszcza, gdy zmył krem, ściągnął soczewki i niepewnie spojrzał na Simona. Tak jakby oczekiwał krytyki. Nie mógł się bardziej mylić. Pocałunki stawały się coraz dłuższe, po chwili leżeli na łóżku i obejmowali. Ten chłopak, jak gdyby nigdy nic tulący się do jego szyji, ciężko oddychający, miał ich wszystkich zbawić. Simon nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. 

Świat znów jednak zrobił mu okrutny żart. Siedząc na podłodze hotelu myślał o swojej matce. O tym, że w czasie następnych rocznic nie tylko ją będzie opłakiwał w ciszy. Myślał o tym co powie Amy. Zabije jej Najlepszego Martwego Przyjaciela na Zawsze. A co z rodzicami Kierena? Byli dobrymi ludźmi (tak jak jego ojciec?). Oparł głowę o kolana. Od niego zależał los wszystkich innych ''chorych'' na świecie oraz los chłopaka którego chyba kochał. Nie myślał o tym wcześniej. Przecież Kier był cudem, Pierwszym, miał nadzieję że będą mieli czas. Byli w końcu wieczni. Czuł jak trzęsą się mu dłonie, nawet gdy zacisnął je na swojej czaszce. Musiał podjąć wybór. Nie ważne czy był na to gotowy, taki jego los. Wstał z podłogi i zaczął planować powrót. 

Kiedy zegar wybił dwunastą zacisnął dłoń na nożu i ruszył przed siebie. Kieren był stracony, wolał jednak sam go zabić, niż pozwolić jego siostrze na takie brzemie (on już siebie nienawidził). Gdy został powstrzymany miał ochotę krzyczeć. Czy on tego nie widzi? To zniszczy Jem, przecież to oczywiste. Czuł jakby czas zwolnił, mógł przyjrzeć się sytuacji dokładniej, nie tylko zerkać zza grobu. Gdy kobieta stojąca za Jem mocniej ścisnęła broń, znał już odpowiedź. Wyrwał się i ruszył na ratunek Kierowi. Pięknemu, upartemu Kierowi. Nawet nie poczuł kuli, usłyszał za to brzdęk ostrza upadającego na trawę. A może tylko mu się to wydawało. Zacisnął mocniej powieki, odmówił krótką modlitwę za duszę swojej matki i podziękował za to że nie musi odsyłać jej nikogo do towarzystwa. Dopiero wtedy odsunął się na tyle by spojrzeć w twarz leżącemu pod nim chłopakowi. Patrzył na niego z zachwytem, nawet czerń otaczająca jego wargi nie odbierała mu uroku. Pomógł mu wstać i zabrał z cmentarza. Nikt nie mógł skrzywdzić jego Pierwszego. 

Kiedy usłyszał wołanie o pomoc, miał ochotę podziękować temu kto jej potrzebował. Nie mógł sobie znaleźć lepszego momentu. Ale wtedy, tak nagle, Philip wniósł Amy do środka (Amy, pięknego geniusza). Simon nie wiedział co zrobić. Nawet gdy znaleźli się w szpitalu, Kier zajął miejsce u jej boku, on tylko stał z tyłu. Przecież wszystko miało się udać. Chciał upaść na kolana i grozić wszystkim istniejącym bogom za to co zrobili. Nie mógł zrobić tego teraz, ale później, gdy będzie sam w domu Amy, w jej pokoju. Teraz, teraz będzie stał. Może jednak wszystko się uda, może to jakiś dziwny kawał. 

Pogrzeb nie był pewnie tak wesoły jak chciała tego Amy. Ubrali się zgodnie z jej prośbą, nikt jednak nie był w stanie się uśmiechnąć na widok jej trumny. Stanął z tyłu, a po złożeniu swej pamiątki, wycofał się jeszcze bardziej. Znów tylko stał, niezdolny do czegokolwiek innego. Dopiero gdy Kieren zjawił się u jego boku, był w stanie wyrwać się z czarnych myśli (nawet nie wiedział gdzie jest jej grób). Wpatrywał się w plecy Philipa, kiedy ten zastanawiał się nad oddaniem tygrysa. Zwykła przytulanka potrafiła sprawić tak wielki problem.

Chciał jak najszybciej uciec z tej małej mieściny gdzie wszyscy się znali. Ukryć się, wraz z Kierenem, w jakimś większym mieście. Gdzieś gdzie ludzie noszą wymyślne sukienki, można kupić ciasto domowej roboty w drogim sklepie. Nie spodziewał się odmowy, spakował już swoje rzeczy. Szczere spojrzenie ślicznych oczu jego chłopaka (nie ustalili jeszcze czym są) sprawiło, że ponownie się zastanowił. Poparcie jego rodziców całkowicie jednak wytrąciło go z równowagi. Postanowił zostać i może, pewnego dnia, opowiedzieć Kierenowi o tym czemu tak bardzo chciał Drugiego Powstania i o tym, że nie był w stanie poświęcić tego, co uważał za najważniejsze.

**Author's Note:**

> Z góry przepraszam za błędy. Moja wena zjawiła się o pierwszej w nocy i nie chciała zostawić. To przerażające, jak takie małe coś może być tak przekonujące.  
> EDIT: zabrałam się za poprawki błędów. (W końcu).


End file.
